Enregistrements audio de BioShock 2
Adonis Luxury Resort #"Big Kate" O'Malley - Attention, ouvriers! - A gauche de la piscine, près du générateur. #Rachelle Jaques - Garder la ligne - Dans un sauna verrouillé d'Adonis. #Sofia Lamb - A ma fille - Dans les toilettes des femmes. #Brigid Tenenbaum - Retour - Dans la zone où se trouvent deux Chrosômes dans l'eau, sur un banc à droite. #Mark Meltzer - Ils l'ont baptisée Rapture - À côté d'une valise ouverte dans l'entrée d'une station Métro de Rapture. #Andrew Ryan - Generation - Sur le comptoir du bar à cocktail dans le hall où la Grande Soeur lance sa première attaque. #Sammy Fletcher - Escape From Rapture - Sur un corps dans une bathysphère échouée pendant la première escapade océanique. L'Atlantic Express #Andrew Ryan - La Grande Chaine cliquette - Sur un bureau dans l'atelier 6A. #Eléanor Lamb - Mr. Tape Recorder - À travers le ventilateur à la fin du tunnel de la Station de Pompage de Maintenance des eaux de ruissellement. Télékinésie est requis pour l'obtenir. #Prentice Mill - Une mode passagère - Sur un bureau au balcon de l'atelier 6B. #Mark Meltzer - Qu'est-t'il arrivé aux gens? - Près d'un matelas dans un coin de l'atelier 6B. #Sofia Lamb - Débat Ryan-Lamb : Réalité - Dans la réserve de la cafétéria. #Sofia Lamb - Connaître la bête - Dans un meuble classeur renversé dans la salle de contrôle. #Gilbert Alexandre - Prolonger le travail de Suchong - Dans un tiroir ouvert du meuble classeur dans le bureau du responsable. #Brigid Tenenbaum - La situation - Sur un banc au centre de la station de train. Parc d'agrément de Ryan #Sofia Lamb - Les progrès d'Eleanor - Sur une caisse avec des bougies dans la zone d'entrée du parc. #Carlson Fiddle - Le vieux chien de berger - Sur une table dans le bureau du responsable. #Nina Carnegie - Volontaire- Sous un banc dans la zone supérieure centrale du Musée de Rapture. #Silas Bantam - Tout benef' - Dans une caisse près du coffre-fort dans le magasin de souvenirs. #Sofia Lamb - Rapture est notre délivrance - Sur un autel dans les toilettes pour dames de la Boutique de cadeaux. #Eléanor Lamb - Canibales - Dans le couloir menant au lounge El Dorado #Mark Meltzer - L'enfant et le gardien - Sur un compteur dans une alcôve du lounge El Dorado. #Nina Carnegie - Toi, moi et 1959 - Sur une table dans la salle de maintenance à l'entrée du Voyage à la surface. #Carlson Fiddle - Plan d'évasion - A côté d'un corps recueilli dans le Garage à Charlots de Voyage à la Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Lamb the Problem, Sinclair the Solution - Sur les caisses en face de la pièce Conformité & Co. dans Voyage à la Surface. #Sofia Lamb - La Vérité est dans le Corps - Sur le bureau dans la salle d'atelier au dessus de Collapse Ave. dans Voyage à la Surface #Nina Carnegie - Deterioration - A côté d'un cadavre près d'une corniche, accessible par grimpement d'un coup de main dans un porte-bagages de stockage à l'arrière droit de la pièce familial. #Stanley Poole - Travailler pour Sinclair - Dans une alcove de la chambre inondée avec une machine Power to the People dans Voyage à la Surface. #Mike Novak - Doctor Lamb - Près d'une caméra de sécurité, dans une minuscule pièce bloquée par des planches de bois cassables dans Voyage à la Surface. #Andrew Ryan - Efficacy - Dans le couloir de maintenance en face du phare à la fin de Voyage à la Surface. #Devin LeMaster - Dating Tip - Dans la seule salle verouillé au début de Voyage à la Surface. #Gilbert Alexandre - L'amour d'un père - A côté de la Vita-Chambre dans le Hall du Futur. #Grace Holloway - Disappeared - A l'intérieur du bloc de glace congelée dans Entrée du Parc. #Augustus Sinclair - Wooden Nickels - Dans la salle précedemment verouillée avec une porte Atlantic Express dans la Station. Point de Chute #Sofia Lamb - Débat Ryan-Lamb : Liberté de culte - Sur un cabinet dans le Grand Marché aux Fleurs de Marlène. #Grace Holloway - Des jours meilleurs avec Lamb - Sur le toit du Marlene's Flower Emporium. #Prentice Mill - The End of the Line - Sur l'autel dédié à Prentice Mill dans le centre ville. #Tobias Riefers - Clinic Code at the Fishbowl - Devant la porte vérouillée de la Clinique Fontaine. #Rock Flanagan P.I. - Camera in Hock - Sur le bureau dans le cabinet de R. Flanagan. #Sofia Lamb - Arrangements - A gauche de l'autel du Conduit d'aération sur les toits du centre-ville. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy with Grace 1 - Sur un meuble de rangement à l'étage d'un hotel sans nom dans le centre ville. #Augustus Sinclair - Wrong Side of the Tracks - Sur le bureau de l'accueil du Sainclair Deluxe, à gauche en entrant. #Mark Meltzer - Blood and Lamb - Dans la pièce fermée accessible depuis la pharmacie du docteur Hollcroft. #Andrew Ryan - Pauper's Drop - In the apartment above Dr. Hollcroft's Pharmacy. #Jackie Rodkins - Sunday Services- Dans les appartement au dessus du marché, accessibles par le passage après la pharmacie d'Hollcroft. #Stanley Poole - Mole - Beside a Rosie corpse in the tunnel between Market and the plaza in front of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - Closing the Limbo Room - In the dressing room of the Limbo Room. #Grace Holloway - A Gift from Lamb - In the bathroom of Room 106 of the Sinclair Deluxe. #Augustus Sinclair - Profit Coming, Profit Going - On the broken floor above the vent shrine in Sinclair Deluxe. #Gloria Parson - Where has Harry Gone? - In Room 213 of Sinclair Deluxe Tenements near a safe and a turret. #Gideon Wyborn - The Butterfly - In Room 212 of Sinclair Deluxe in the area with many butterflies. #Elliot Nelson - What a Snap - Beside a wheelchair on the top level of the atrium of Sinclair Deluxe. #Eléanor Lamb - Barbarism - Under the bed in Eleanor's room. #Grace Holloway - Failing Lamb - On the bed next to the wide window in Grace Halloway's room. #Leo Hartwig - Field Trial #1 - On the corpse of a hostile Brute Splicer near the Fishbowl Diner on the way out of Pauper's Drop. L'Allée des Sirènes #Simon Wales - A Silent God - Hanging beside a painting of the plane crash in the entrance hallway. #Gilbert Alexandre - The Rumbler - In the restroom of the Mermaid Lounge. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Jamie Byass - Plasmid Shipment - On a table below a turret in the gambling room of the Mermaid Lounge. #Augustus Sinclair - Farther to Fall - In the room with a Power to the People machine in the Mermaid Lounge. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Eléanor Lamb - Misbehaving - On a counter in the locked lower area of Poisoned Apple in Little Eden Plaza. #Simon Wales - Lamb's Salvation - Beside the keypad of the locked door to Plaza Hedone. #Daniel Wales - Father Simon Wales - On a desk in the office on the ground floor of the Pink Pearl. #Dusky Donovan - Double Standard - Beside a phonograph in a bedroom on the second floor of the Pink Pearl. #Daniel Wales - Wales an' Wales - On the desk in Daniel Wales' office. #Daniel Wales - The Date is the Code - On Daniel Wales' corpse. #Andrew Ryan - Bury Her Memory - On a desk beneath a poster of Jasmine Jolene in the apartment in the NW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Mark Meltzer - Lamb's Operation - On a crate in the Smuggler's Hideout in Plaza Hedone. #Sofia Lamb - Les éxigences de l'utopie - On a cinder block under the stairwell in the SW corner of Plaza Hedone. #Gilbert Alexandre - The Pair Bond Mechanism - On the stacked cinder blocks in front of the Gatherer's Garden in Plaza Hedone. #Eleanor Lamb - My Name is Eleanor - In the dormitory room of the Little Sisters Orphanage. NOTE: You can only reach it before the flood. #Frank Fontaine - An Empty Niche - In the Illegal Plasmid Lab hidden behind Joe's Green Groceries. #Simon Wales - Guidance of Lamb - Leaning against a trunk by the door to Pump Control Substation 5. #Sofia Lamb - Shackled to the Great Chain - In the office on the 2nd floor of Pump Station Access. #Sofia Lamb - Therapy With Grace 2 - In Lamb's office inside the Pump Station Access area. #Simon Wales - The Creed of the Faithful - On the alter Father Wales presides over in the Temple of the Lamb. Parc Dionysos 1. Stanley Poole - Patronage - On a wooden rectangular box in the room with stairs in Basement Storage. 2. Billy Parson - Un cadeau de Billy- Instead of turning left and going into Carousel room, follow and find it at bottom of blocked off stairs. 3. Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Time is Over - In the locked room with the Power to the People machine (the code is 1080). 4. Andrew Ryan - Lamb's Idea for Art- - As soon as you enter Cohen's Collection, turn left and it is next to a water leak. 5. Mark Meltzer - Lost and Found- - Inside of the booth in the carousel. 6. "Big Kate" O'Malley - Dionysus Park's Weakness - In the first room of Lamb's Garden on the second level, leaning on the flooding doors. 7. Sofia Lamb - The Voice of the Self - In the Piano Bar, on top of the piano. 8. Frank Fontaine - Tout se met en place - In Imago Fine Arts, must use Incinerate to melt ice covering it. 9. Stanley Poole - Gotta Keep it Together - In Fischer Gallery, on the second level by the coral in the back. 10. Sofia Lamb - Apprendre le poker - In a bar with two dancing splicers, through a locked door to the right in a flooded room on top of a filing cabinet. 11. Gilbert Alexandre - Une Sainte laïque - In the backstage area of the Triton Theater, lying next to stack of reels. 12. Sofia Lamb - A Spy - In the Triton Theater, on the ledge on the balcony. 13. Stanley Poole - Lamb Flouts the System - In the gallery entrance, the room to the west of the train station, at the base of the statue. 14. Stanley Poole - Un plan - After you get access to Stanley - in his room on the floor. 15. Gilbert Alexandre - Growing Up - In the cinema hallway leading to the projection booth. Fontaine Futuristics #Andrew Ryan - Enfin seul - Through the first door, on some crates. #Gilbert Alexandre - Agnus Dei - Story related, the player will be guided to it. #Sofia Lamb - Means of Control - Just after Gil opens the doors, on a couch to the right of the splicer stuck to the wall with spears. #Eleanor Lamb - Life After Sisterhood - Up the stairs to the left, next to the vent. #Gilbert Alexandre - Source of Volunteers - In the room with the flooded and electrified floor, on a box. #Sofia Lamb - A New Cognitive Model - At the top of the stairs, kneel down in to the hole and drop down into the flooded room. #Frank Fontaine - Goodbye to Fontaine - Turn the boar head in Frank Fontaine's office to reveal the secret stash. #Gilbert Alexandre - Prototype - In the room with the key code 5254, right at the back. #Gilbert Alexandre - Abort the Experiment - On a table on your left as you're going into the Laboratory. #Gilbert Alexandre - Solving for X - Just under the circuit breaker on the left of the area. #Sofia Lamb - Gil's Place in the PlanGil's Place in the Plan- By the Gatherer's Garden on a box, just under the control panel/switch. #Sofia Lamb - Le Choix de Meltzer - Fouillez le Rumbler nommé Mark Meltzer au laboratoire de recherche d'ADAM. #Gilbert Alexandre - Outlived Usefulness - Down in the pacification chamber area, on the control pane. #Eleanor Lamb - Goodbye, Dr. Alexander - From where you have a vision about being connected to a Little Sister, straight, then right, it will be next to a vent. #Andrew Ryan - Betrayal - Drop down into the cells, in a block of ice - you must go behind the cell via broken cell and melt the ice on the doo. #Gilbert Alexandre - Big Sister - Shoot the door panel to unlock the door, in that room. #Sofia Lamb - The People's Daughter - At the end of the level, just before you use the elevator, on the floor near table with a Big Daddy helmet. Outer Persephone #Eleanor Lamb - Behind Mother's Back - Right next to a Big Sister helmet. #Eleanor Lamb - Blessing in Disguise - In front (to the left) of the big statue of the Big Daddy/Sister. #Eleanor Lamb - Freeing Father - Under Eleanor's bed in the Quarantine Chamber. #Sofia Lamb - Withholding Visitation - In Lamb's office, just past the switch. #Augustus Sinclair - Selling Ryan Short - The first room you come across on your right (after walking down the long hall). Inner Persephone #Warden Nigel Weir - Magic Sauce - After you gain access to the room Sinclair is in, in that room #Warden Nigel Weir - Out With the Old... - Just after security lockdown, it will be just past the gather's garden #Connor - Last Two Digits - At sign that says cell block south quad, second cell on your right, crouch to get into the hole #Parson - No More Hope Left - On a prisoner's corpse (hung himself) in cell block C #Mattson - First Two Digits - In block D, left #Dodge - A Trade -In block D, right #Thomas - The Definition of Despair -On a table just past a camera in the cafeteria #Murphy - A Generous Offer - In the cell with the whole in the wall in Block A #Dr. Edward Grimes - A Simple Question -In the therapy room around the camera, by the operation chair- #Harold Darby - Legs, Mouths, Arms, and Eyes - Search the corpse in the Recreational Therapy arts room. #Eleanor Lamb - Destructive Learning -Take a right at the sign that says pediatric care next to the vita chamber - through the door #Augustus Sinclair - Sacrifices - Enter the administration offices, the first room on your right #Andrew Ryan - Un stratagème pour Sinclair - In the basement of the administration area #Wilson - Une telle chance... - Last cell on the left in the infirmary toward ward A #Warden Nigel Weir - Ma prison - After ward B, there will be a rocket turret, in that room (jump through hole in wall) #Dr. Edward Grimes - Réduire la douleur - On the sink inside the Autopsy Room #Dr. Edward Grimes - They Feel Pain - In the room with the X-Ray photos Cult of Rapture (Website) #Andrew Ryan - Augustus Sinclair #Augustus Sinclair - Numéro un #Augustus Sinclair - La méthode de Lamb #Augustus Sinclair - Un type malin #Brigid Tenenbaum - Survivante #Carlson Fiddle - Réception des consultants #Davis Pittman - Le meilleur des gens #James Hollcroft - Panacée #James Hollcroft - L'effet placebo #Jean-Paul Beauregard - Le respect de l'art #Julianne Corona - Réparer Rapture #Gilbert Alexandre - Série Alpha #Gilbert Alexandre - Le problème des Chrôsomes #Gloria Parson - Billy a besoin d'un père #Mark Meltzer - Au bout du monde #Earl Manley - Conversion #Simon Wales - Un seul vrai Dieu #Simon Wales - Douleur... et péché #Simon Wales - Les péchés du démiurge #Simon Wales - Le disciple de Ryan #Simon Wales - La fausse église de Rapture #Simon Wales - Le fils secret #Simon Wales - Echapper à son ego #Sofia Lamb - Au revoir, Ryan #Stanley Poole - La ville sur les terres de Poséidon #Tommy Hanrahan - Eclaireur fr:Enregistrements audio de BioShock 2 en:BioShock 2 Audio Diaries Catégorie:Enregistrements audio Catégorie:BioShock 2